Tal vez no sea tan malo
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Dedicado a L por su cumpleaños, Feliz Cumple L!


Hola! A todos, es un gusto, honor y placer el presentarles este fanfic, el cual esta dedicado a nuestro querido y amado detective –al menos en mi opinión- L, por honor a su cumpleaños, este es mi primer one-shot y fanfic de Death Note así que les pido que no sean tan duros conmigo, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el fic, a disfrutar!

-blablabla- Diálogos

_-blablabla- Pensamientos_

(N/A) Notas de la autora, ósea yo!

Death Note no me pertenece, -eso es obvio, todos lo sabemos- pero si lo fuera Light y L se quedarían juntos, Light nunca hubiera conocido a Misa, ni salido con ella, ni la hubiera besado –ASCO!- además de que Mello se quedaría de pareja con Near n/n

Atte. Lady Natalie Phantomhive

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal vez, no sea tan malo

Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 p.m. en el cuartel de investigación del caso Kira, en Japón, dicho cuartel se encontraba vacio, bueno, no totalmente vacio, en el cuartel se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era un chico de cabellos y ojos negros como ébano, piel blanca, vistiendo sus tan usuales pantalones de mezclilla azul, una camiseta de manga larga blanca, este era el detective mas famoso del mundo entero, el gran (N/A: y lindo n_n) detective L, o como el pedía ser llamado, Rayuga o Ryuuzaki, y la otra persona era un chico de cabellos y ojos castaños, piel un poco, morena, vistiendo algo parecido a su uniforme escolar, el era el atractivo y talentoso estudiante universitario, Light Yagami, ambos se encontraban solos en el cuartel de investigación dado a que Ryuuzaki seguía tratando de encontrar pistas, señales, indicios o algo que le diera a un potencial culpable, -o al mismo Kira- (N/A: Aunque tiene al culpable en frente de las narices y no se da cuenta, pero esa es la idea) y por que Light se encontraba hay con el detective?, muy simple, estaban encadenados dado a que el castaño era el principal sospechoso del detective y como tal debían ir a todos lados juntos.

-Ryuuzaki, podemos irnos a dormir?-Pedía el castaño, con voz de cansado-Falta media hora para la media noche y ya quiero dormir después de la ardua investigación-

-Light-kun, debemos seguir investigando-Decía decidido el peli-negro mordiendo su pastel-Kira se ha estado burlando de nosotros y saliéndose con la suya, hay que pararlo-

-Pero podemos seguir en la mañana con la investigación, junto a los demás, además, si no quieres dormir por investigar, bien no te obligare a dormir, pero al menos quítame las esposas para poder ir a dormir aunque sea yo-Pedía Light realmente desesperado

-No puedo hacer eso Light-kun, si lo hiciera, no podría vigilarte, además debo recordarte que eres mi principal sospechoso, además aumentaría un 10% mas la posibilidad de que seas Kira-Decía el detective con mucha lógica- _Además de que no quiero separarme de ti mi amado castaño-_

-Si no queda otra opción-Dijo resignado el chico

Light se fue a un sillón que estaba cerca del detective, y se quedo viéndolo, después de un rato miro el reloj de pared del cuartel, el cual ya marcaba las 11:40 de la noche, cuando volvió a ver al detective, este estaba ya casi quedándose dormido en su silla, así que se paro y camino asía el

-Ryuuzaki- Lo llamo-Ryuuzaki-Lo volvió a llamar Light sin éxito-RYUUZAKI!-

-He, Nani?-Dijo algo agitado por el grito del universitario-Que paso Light-kun?-

-Te estabas durmiendo-Le respondió el oji-castaño-Si ya tienes sueño, por que no vamos a dormir?-

-Es que…-Dijo Ryuuzaki ocultando su rostro con su cabello-…Tengo miedo-

-A que le tienes miedo, Ryuuzaki?-Pregunto Light muy consternado por la reacción del detective ya que este no era de mostrar mucho sus emociones

-A que si me duermo no despierte nunca mas-Dijo conteniendo el llanto-Además con Kira cerca mas mi mala suerte tal vez no vea la luz de mañana-

-No creo que Kira valla a asesinarte mientras duermes-Le daba ánimos el castaño

-Y tu como estas seguro de ello?- Le pregunto el detective al chico delante de el

-Por que…-El universitario se armo de valor y lo dijo-…Yo soy Kira- (N/A: WAA!, yo escribi eso, baya Light es directo)

El detective se quedo estatico, como era posible, la persona que el mas amaba en este mudo, era el gran asesino y rival a muerte, no pudo contenerse mas y rompió en llanto tirándose sobre Light llorando en su pecho

-No, Light, cualquier persona menos tu-Dijo sollozando aferrado a la camisa de Light-Por que a ti, lo que mas amo, por que, dime que he hecho de malo para que cada dia de mi cumpleaños sea una horrible pesadilla, es que acaso no merezco ser feliz – (N/A: Waa! Por que, soy mala con L, lo hago sufrir mucho!)

Light al oir esto, levanto la cabeza de L, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en esos dulces labios, hay fue donde la resistencia del detective se hizo pedazos, de un momento a otro el beso se volvió mas apasionado, pero el aire se les acabo y debían separarse

-Ryuuzaki…-Dijo el castaño en un susurro, pegando su frente a la del peli-negro-…Te amo, y por eso estoy decidido a dejar de ser Kira, solo si aceptas quedarte a mi lado, y que dices, Ryuu-chan?-

-Si, acepto- Dijo el detective algo impactado-Y de donde salió Ryuu-chan?-

-Del mismo lugar del que salió Light-kun*-Le respondió feliz el castaño

L lo volvió a besar y en ese momento el reloj sonó marcando las 12:00 p.m.

-Happy Birthday and Happy Halloween L-Dijo Light besando de nuevo al chico frente a el

Después de aquel día, Kira nunca mas hizo acto de aparición, nadie hasta la fecha sabe el por que, mas que un par de chicos, uno un gran detective y el otro el mejor estudiante de Japón, después de aquel día, todos los cumpleaños del detective, fueron los mejores, al lado de su chico, por que tal vez, solo,** Tal vez no sea tan malo** su cumpleaños, ahora es la fecha que el mas espera con ansias.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien esto a sido todo, ojala les guste y me dejen aunque sea un comentario

*La parte en la que le dice Light a L Ryuu-chan aparece en un fanfic que la verdad les recomiendo, pero haya ustedes si lo leen o no, el fan fic se llama "Hay dos oportunidades pero nunca tres", de amor-yaoi, les recomiendo el fic, ahora me despido

Bye!

Happy Birthday L!


End file.
